


Vampire Days

by YondaimeKasai



Category: diabolik lovers more blood
Genre: F/M, Gen, first story ever written with the four bros, inspired on a dream i had, may contain heavy feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondaimeKasai/pseuds/YondaimeKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is a young woman of 20 suffering from Leukemia, after going home one day she hears gunshots from afar, ignoring the sounds first she continues her way back home until a stranger falls on to her back. Shocked by the events she decides to take in the wounded male, soon realizing that she took in the family of the Famous Idol Mukami Kou.<br/>How will her last year alive last now she decides to let the four men stay in her home, while hiding the bloody fact of her illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // First time I ever wrote a story with the Mukami bros, so excuse if they are OOC'ish, i will do my best to make them more IC as I write more. This wont be a story filled with true romance, more one filled with family and that not everyone is a curropted fucktard.  
> Also excuse is my english is off, it is not my first language, so grammar and vocab tips are always welcome :)

**Vampire Days**

 

**Unexpected company**

 

Had people asked me about my opinion before I met them, I would’ve answered with that they are mere demons out for our blood. Though, now I know better. Even after all that happened those four stayed with me, a human. Their lives are eternal while mine can be cut off with a simply breath. My eternal gratitude goes to those four, not for what they did, they actually didn’t do much.

 

They did what was natural for them. They stayed, until the bitter end. Showing me; that a bloody death is actually quite beautiful.

 

When I first met them it was a normal mid-January day, taking the risk by going outside for a walk, to just look at the ruins not too far from my house, for some reason that place always seems to calm me down, regardless what happens. Behind the ruins is a big lake, the swans seem to like the place, swans and other water birds in summer it would be swarmed by them. After my troubling heart had calmed down I walked back the same route back home. The cold breeze sending chills down my spine from my neck. Pulling my coat up a bit, covering my neck preventing the chill blow into my clothing.

Stopping in my tracks I look up at the sky. The clear blue horizon seems endless from where I am standing, behind me the sun I setting creating a beautiful see of red and orange behind me while a light blue ocean is ahead. Smiling I continue my path back the house. The path is right next to a small river, like a mirror it reflects the blue sky back. As I close in to my house I can hear ruckus going on, slowly I turn my head to the source of the sound, and nothing comes into my vision. Taking my iPod from pants pocket, I put in the ear buds in my ears, wanting to ignore the entire ruckus from the adults and the annoying people in the neighborhood.

Only a few meters from my house the ruckus increases until a gunshot stops me in my track once more. Pulling both buds out of my ears, pausing the music, I take good look. There is no one near me, and I can feel no pain at all. Leaving matters as it is, I increase my walking pace arriving at the back entrance, the parking lots are almost all empty, many people must still be working. More gunshots are heard and before I know it something hard crashes against my back. The weight is too heavy for me to keep on standing on both feet. Gravity quickly pulls me towards the stone cold, hard, red, street floor. Coughing a little bit I shift a bit, pulling against the hard surface to get away from whatever is holding me down to the cold floor.

Groaning I look back, shocked to see who rather than what, who had crashed hard against my back.

 _A young man._ He can’t be older than 20 years, hazel colored haired, put in a tail. He must be almost 2 meters. Quickly my eyes travel to a big red mark on his back. _Oh no, that gunshot, he must have been hit!_ As fast as I could I crawl closer to the male, using all my strength to pull him back up. His eyes are closed, getting a better look at his face he quite a handsome young man. I groan again, cursing to myself that I can’t even carry or drag this man to my garden gate which is only a few steps away.

Before I could even make another step a voice in Japanese tongue stops me in my tracks.

“Let him go!”

Turning my gaze to the source of the sound, another young handsome male enters the scene, golden locks and clear blue eyes. My instincts tell me I have seen him from somewhere before. Shaking the thought out of my mind I reply the male in his own tongue. Trying my best since Japanese isn’t my mother tongue.

“I am not going to hurt him.” With sincere eyes I look back straight at the other male, his eyes are still fierce though he seems to be looking less mad than a second ago. “My house is over there, let me help him, he is badly wounded!”

“Help him?” the blonde asks as if I said something alien. “Why would you help him?”

Must someone have a reason to help another? Again I shake the thought out of my mind. This is not the time to think of physiological questions. “If I don’t help him soon he will die of blood loss. I can see he is someone close to you, let me help him.” For some reason my Japanese sounds more fluent than ever.

“Kou!” A second person calls out, I turn my head back to see a tall, raven head standing behind me, with one hand in his pocket he looks at me coldly. Not fazed by his appearances I see a third person arrive from the corner of my eyes. A shorter black haired male arrives.

“What are you planning to do with our brother?” The tall raven head asks coldly.

“Going to get the bullet out of his body and let him heal. My house over there.” I shift my head so show the direction of my house. Ignoring the fact that when he says brother that they don’t look alike at all.

Gritting my teeth I start walking towards the gate, thinking if the person on my back is really that important they would follow me inside and if they don’t follow they would kill me on the spot. Considering they haven’t done so yet, my consciousness tells me they are giving me the benefit of a doubt. Taking some steps to the gate, I use the keys in my jacket pocket to unlock the door, the metal click initiates my next move, moving the knob down, much to my surprise I am able to go inside yet the person on my back slowly slides of my back. As if he is unable to come inside.

_What is going on?_

The tall raven head sighs, his posture betraying that he is obliged to confess something and all of my warning bells in my body go off. Should I really let them all in.

 _Yes I should_ my consciousness replies back at me. “Well what are you standing there for, come in. All of you…” The words roll out easier than I expected.

The three men look at me in surprise as if I said something insanely stupid yet at the same time said something insanely kind. Carrying the tallest male on my back again I notice he is able to go through the gate, as are the other three. Using the same keys to unlock the gate, I use the key to unlock the back door. “Hurry come on inside, I have no idea who shot your brother, nor do I care. Though, I won’t let him die here…” I say determined, slowly resting him on the teal colored couch. With one hand on my left side, biting my inner lips trying my best to ignore my own suffering. There is someone else here who is in need while he is in my house I will not let him die, I repeatedly say to myself. Feeling my consciousness watch me from behind, as if it is wondering how long I will be able to withstand the bloody sight.

Taking a deep breath I shove the white blouse of the male up, my heart seems to have stopped beating for a fraction of a second and I know that my face has turned pale. I gulp breathing out the air I held in. I look up at the tallest of the three men. “Can you get the first aid kit for me please, it is on top of the freezer.”

The tall haired male looks at me as if he is wondering how I dared to make him move and get a simple box. Nevertheless he moves about and I can feel a pair of eyes watching my every move from behind. I turn my head a bit and notice the one who is called Kou is watching. Behind the blonde locks I notice a feint red glint.

“Hurry up with it.” The black male demands, handing me the first aid kit. Without looking I take the kit, my eyes still on the blonde.

“Kou, leave it.” The black haired states.

Looking back to the tall black haired, within a second his cold grey blue eyes glance back to me. Getting the hint I fish out the tweezers from the kit, holding my breath once more, being careful with getting the bullet out of the wound. The copper haired male groans in pain when I start pulling the bullet out, his arms and legs start to move frantically.

“Yuma-kun!” The blonde behind me calls out. Pushing down Yuma’s legs down. I look at the tall raven head my eyes asking if he can hold down Yuma’s shoulders while I continue getting the bullet out.

More growls and painful groans come from the copper head. Doing my best to hurry up and get the bullet out and start with disinfecting the open wound before I patch it up. Being careful as I can when I bind the bandages around the male’s torso. “This should do it, he should be out of the woods… He needs to be lucky he had been treated to quickly and that the bullet didn’t hit him lower. It would’ve been game over had that been the case.”

I breathe out the longest breath possible, getting up to my feet, not showing my staggering legs as I walk to the kitchen to clean the blood from my hands. The water slowly turns red as my hands slowly clear from all the blood. The couch must look like a mess now, though at least the boy is saved. Wetting my hands a little bit more I stroke my own raven locks back, before I go back to the living room. Not saying a single word, looking down to the floor, feeling the dominant auras of the one called Kou and the tall raven head.

The silence is thick and strong, it makes breathing even harder. Rubbing my upper arms up and down. Using all the strength in me I look up tall male before I glance to Kou, who now looks like he has been struck by lightning.

“Are you an idiot?” He states quickly.

“Maybe I am, though he should be fine now… K-kou…” As said that name I remember why he looked to familiar. “Get the fuck out…” I murmur softly. “Mukami Kou the teen idol!”

Kou blinks a few times seeing my own surprised expression. “You realized that now?” He replies as if I said something even more stupid.

I slap myself across my face, how could I been so stupid. “Well you four are here now I can’t send you all out now.” I sigh, chuckling at my own stupidity. “Well I know you are Kou and he is Yuma” I point to the male laying on the couch. “How about you two?” I glance back to the two unknown men.

“Mukami Ruki” The taller answers.

“Azusa… Mukami Azusa” the shorter replies.

So the four are all related. I place a hand on my forehead, leaning against the couch’s back. Chuckling before I blurt out in laughter. Today must have been the craziest yet the best day ever I tell myself.

“Aurora” I introduce myself to the three conscious men. “’Scuse me for the blurt of laughter just now. Then again I don’t meet famous people or treat a bullet wound patient in the same day.” Straightening myself back up.

 

“Like I said before I can’t send you all back home now, I don’t know who shot him nor do I care, though feel free to crash here. There is no one in this house besides me. Upstairs there are three rooms, one is mine, feel free to sleep and rest in one of them.” I smile confident, no longer feeling the fear I felt a few minutes ago.

 

Day 1 of 365


	2. Her Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the story of the Mukami brothers and Aurora, now through Kou's own eyes.

**Her Secret**

We who have lived in many parts of hell never trusted the words when she took us in, asking nothing in return. At that time I couldn’t think of another word to describe her besides stupid. Who would take 4 strangers in without any other thought. Though at that time I didn’t know she was battling her own part of hell. Now I look back at her and think she is probably the strongest human I ever met.

 

“You, you are stupid aren’t you.” I say the word again. Only some minutes ago we were running from our pursuers and now a random human takes us in with no other thought. I glance to my older brother Ruki, he is always hard to read and we made a promise that I would never use my magic eye on my own brothers.

“You want to help us, huh…” Ruki finally starts, cutting through the thick tension that has been there ever since we got into this house.

Ruki glances back at me as if he is ordering me with his eyes alone. I get the hint, he is giving her the benefit of a doubt and it is up to me to find if there are any secrets in her heart.

“Yes I do. I have nothing to lose or to hide.” The female replies.

I glint my eyes a bit, the first thing the female mentioned is true, her heart shows no wavering, yet the second thing is a lie. She _is_  hiding something. Though the strong tall walls she has built around her heart makes it hard to see what exactly she is hiding. I glance back to my older brother, our eyes reporting what we just learned from the young female.

She sighs for a moment taking a long breath before she starts to talk again. “Aurora, 20 years old, no siblings, former medical student, at the moment I teach myself different languages , parents gone, I live alone in this house and…” She takes a break as if she arrived at the foot of her own wall.

“And…” My older brother demands.

The female chuckles as if it isn’t even necessary to tell the last part. “You’ll notice sooner rather than later. Is that enough of me I need to tell that I mean no harm?”

“Hmpf, as Kou mentioned you are a mere fool to reveal everything to yourself to us. Though, I can see you are harmless and there will be no one to your rescue would anything happen to you.” Ruki walks around the young female, reaching a head taller than the female raven head. Her heart still firm, like a stone tower she stands in her own house surrounded by us 4 vampires.

Realizing it all I can’t help but laugh a bit. “Hehe, it seems we found a new toy now don’t we Ruki-kun. Such an M kitten you are~”

From the last words she looked a bit up.

“M Kitten. Fufu that is the worst insult you can think of, haha”

Again I look to female. Did she just made fun of my nickname? “You sure are an odd one.” I reply

Aurora shrugs still smiling. “I’ve heard worse. Mere insults won’t get me down Hun.” The female leaves the living room, she cocks her head to one side, indicating for us three brothers to follow her to wherever she is going. “As I said there are three bedrooms including mine, since there will be five people staying here I need to make rearrangements in the bedrooms so all can sleep here…” Aurora starts with her tour, arriving at the first floor, she walks to a room further down the hall. Like the walls on the ground floor, painted in a crème white. Opening the door a flash of night blue enters my eyes. The room is quite small. Though, with a high bed and a desk beneath it the female sure knows how to decorate her room and utilize every inch of it.

“This would be my room, 80% of the time I will be here.” She exclaims, before she goes to the second door. “This is usually the guest room, I will place a second futon in a minute.” The second room she shows us is about the same size as hers. The walls are the same shade of blue as her own room. With only one bed and a bookshelf nothing too interesting is found in the room. Even if this is a mere guest room you would expect more of it. She must live on the edge if she can’t afford at least a proper guest room.

Going to the other side of the hall she stops in front of another door, hesitating to open the door.

“This is the master bedroom…” She murmurs softly, hadn’t it been for my vampire senses it wouldn’t have been able to hear her last words. This room is twice as big, the walls have the same colors as the walls in halls and downstairs. Inside the room is a big bookshelf on one side of the room, on the other side is a double bed. The room of her missing parents.

“Considering you are brothers I assume you don’t mind sleeping in the same bed. If it does end up in a problem, well, I will think of something..” Aurora enters the room. Her posture gives away that she is thinking of her parents, even I can see it without the help of my eye. Turning on her heel, her posture regains, smiling back to us. “It may not be much but it is home for me. The bathroom is the first door in the middle of the hall.” Leaving the room she goes back downstairs. Ruki and I follow her with our eyes. Waiting until she is all the way down.

“What do you make of it Kou?” He asks me after a few seconds of silence.

“She isn’t lying, her heart wasn’t wavering when she offered us rooms. Considering our situation now this is too good to be true.”

“Indeed, it is too good to be true, though she doesn’t look like someone who would be spying on others. Her body features look too weak for that to be true.” Ruki replies.

“She will die soon… Possibly…”

Both Ruki and I turn our heads when Azusa mentioned the words death and soon. “What do you mean Azusa-kun?” I ask.

“That girl… she smelled kind of different…almost dead…” my little brother replies.

Ruki sighs. “For now this will have to do. We all had been through worse, also if she really dares to anything, Kou, Azusa…” Ruki’s eyes turn darker and colder, he didn’t even need to finish his line. If she does betray us, it is easy for us vampires to end her life in a flash.

 

Before we realized it the sun had set fully, turning the ice blue sky to a marine dark blue. Much to my own surprise the stars and the moon are clearly visible. In this busy city yet the moon and stars are out, shining so brightly, blinding my very own eyes. Our time to roam the cities has come, though with Yuma out of order now, there is no way Ruki will let either me or Azusa move. He means simply too much to us to leave him with a mere human.

 

**~**

 

The next few days stayed the same, Yuma kept on sleeping on the coach while healing from his bullet wound, the female never stepped a foot upstairs, walking back and forth from the living room to the kitchen to replace the bandages and clean the wound. Preventing it from festering. With the help of my magical eye I kept a close eye on her heart, watching if her heart would change. Much to all of our surprise  her heart didn’t change nor waver a single day.

The third day caught us all of guard when a loud voice woke us all up in the middle of the night.

“Stay down! That wound is far from healed!”

“Shut up! Just give me your blood and it will heal in an instant!”

A female and a male voice are bickering, the male’s voice is one I recognize out of anything. It’s my younger brother Yuma, he finally woke up. For how long has he been awake, from the conversation he must be awake for at least a few minutes.  

“Blood…” the female’s voice lowers a bit. “Hold on, rewind…” She raises her voice. “My blood will heal you in an instant… in short… you and the others are… vampires.”

And the cat is out of the bag. For a human she sure is smart.

“Huh? Who cares about what I am, just give me your damned blood already!”

There it is, her heart wavers again.

“I don’t know if that will be a good idea…” she replies her voice lowers almost to a murmur, what bad will come from having her blood anyway? Azusa mentioned a scent of death. Though we vampires won’t be affected that easily. Possibly.

Yuma closes in on her and the familiar scent of blood fills the entire house, drawing even Ruki and Azusa downstairs. We three enter the kitchen seeing why the scent of blood is filling the house.

“Heh, so now it comes huh. So soon already, hehe, how come am I not even surprised…” Aurora begins, using the kitchen surface to pull herself to get a towel, stopping her sudden nosebleed.

“Now you all know…” Barely standing on her own feet she explains her conditions. “Leukemia. Blood cancer. Knowing that, are you still sure that you want my blood? It’s corrupted as fuck! That is why I said to sit the fuck down and let that wound heal!” The female’s strength is exceptional, how can a human who is practically bleeding like a geyser still show so much confidence. Furthermore how can her blood which she says is corrupted still smell so sweet? I gulp a bit fighting back the urge of the sweet scent in the room.

“Heeh, for a little piglet you sure have some damned courage in that little body.” Yuma steps closer to Aurora, grasping her free hand, licking her wrist. I can face palm my face for my little brother’s recklessness. I know in terms of strength he is the strongest of us all. Though to take the risk of taking the female’s blood when she just said she carries cancer is simply stupid and reckless.

“Yuma-kun!” I call out, though it is already too late.

Taking a breath he slowly pierces his fangs into Aurora’s thin wrist, the sweet scent of blood fills the room again. My eyes goes open wide in shock that Yuma doesn’t seem to be fazed by what the female calls corrupted blood. Does it mean her blood doesn’t have any effect on us vampires.

“Huh, it sure tastes a bit off, though, Ngh!” Again he pierces his fangs into her skin. “It is doable…”

With a towel pressed against her nose, the female slowly drops to her knees. “It should be enough now right…” she breathes out. Using her other limbs to crawl to the freezer, fishing out an ice cold bag, pressing it against her nose. Leaving the blood stained towel on the kitchen floor. We brothers follow her with our eyes alone, until her shadow disappears out of our vision and we are forced to move our heads to see where she is going.

Watching her crawl across the floor to the phone, calling the emergency line.

“If you four value your life I suggest you all run upstairs and stay quiet as possible…” I look at her for another second reading her mind for the last line she is saying. It is known knowledge to the people in this area that she lives alone while battling leukemia. Just how strong is she?

“Let’s go Ruki-kun, she is serious…” I say after a moment. While we wait upstairs in the master bedroom, the evening soon light up in red and blue, the sound of the sirens, almost deafening our ears. When the lights have faded and the sound is gone in the far distance we brothers all glance to Yuma.

“How did it taste her blood?”

“Well, it isn’t the same as Eve’s blood, though it isn’t bad…” Yuma replies. “Furthermore who the fuck is that girl. Where the fuck is this place?”

I sigh. “Yuma-kun shouldn’t you be shouting that the first thing when you wake up instead of wondering after you had a meal, it is not fair to us three.”

“Shut it!” Yuma shouts back. “So where the fuck are we?”

“For now this will be our home, that girl you just saw and fed on is the one who owns this place. She took care of you when you were knocked out cold.” Ruki explains. “From the looks of her condition it will be only a matter of time before her life ends, within that timespan we will be gone from here.”

We all nodded to our older brother, knowing him he will think of a master plan to escape our pursuers within a month or less even. Though for now this kitten’s place will be our home. Well compared to what we lived in when we all met each other this place is like nirvana. Furthermore this nirvana has even a living meal we can feed on every day. For what more can we vampire brothers possibly ask?

 

Day 4 of 365


	3. A Strong Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma is finally awake and ready to roll,

A strong human

 

One day I am running from the adults with their guns and weapons together with my brothers, the next day I notice fresh blood within arm’s reach. While her blood is not top quality, it is sure has a hidden strength. It tasted of hope and loss. Something I never expected to taste, that little piglet, she seems to be much like us. Fighting her own battles, reaching her own dreams her own way.

 

With the next fall of the sun, the sound of a car pulling over in front of the house is clearly heard. We four brothers simply stayed put in the master bedroom. Clearly hearing the conversation below.

“Are you sure you do not want to stay in the hospital?”

“Very sure, this place is where I was born and I plan on dying here too.”

When the front door closes, Ruki closes his book and starts to walks downstairs. Looking at his expression he demands answers from this woman. I glance to my other brothers who only shrug and follow the eldest downstairs. What did I miss anyway while I was knocked out cold?

“There you have it, the last thing I didn’t mention three days ago.” The female starts. Three days. I have been knocked out cold for three whole fucking days, huh. “A little less than a week ago the doctors said I only have a year left” The female chuckles, is this even a subject to mock about. “To be frank, they have been saying that shit for some time now.” A big grin comes across the female’s face. What the actual fuck, this woman, she doesn’t fear death nor dying.

“Oy, piglet, what is the meaning of this?” We who all lived in an orphanage which is pretty much living in hell, couldn’t even mock one day. “Are you some kind of aristocrat’s little bitch?”

When I said those words the confident grin left the female’s face and anger is replaced in her eyes. “Don’t fucking dare to compare me to a bunch of assholes who can only corrupt this place more. The reason I am not afraid to die is because is have fucking nothing to lose. Compare me one more time to those assholes who live a block away from here and I revoke all your invitations and you can start play hide and seek again.”

“Do you think you have the right to threaten us, Livestock?” I glance to Ruki, this is one of the few times I actually see him get angry, with a poker face on almost all the time it is hard to read him. Then again he does have a point, what can a mere human girl do against us? I glance back to the female and her confident grin is back.

“Don’t think you are the only one with friends in high places, while my body is corrupted as fuck and weak. I sure as hell am not crying every day covered in a blanket. Whatever it takes I will live so long I can!” Her right hand goes to her heart. “I don’t intend on giving up. Even when the end result will stay the same.”

With that Ruki calms down. Not saying another word he takes a seat on the couch. Opening his book again continuing wherever he left of.

“Uwah, Kitten you sure are brave. That or you are a simple idiot for speaking so against Ruki-kun, you don’t want to anger him you know, he becomes really scary when he does.” Kou the two faced asshole, why is he being so familiar with the woman?

“As if I give a shit, he better not forget who first of all saved the big guy’s ass and second of all is letting him stay for fucking nothing!” We younger brothers glance back to Ruki, who doesn’t seem to be fazed by the female’s outburst. Not uttering another word the female goes upstairs leaving us four alone in the living room.

“Is she sane?” I ask, after hearing that the female first took care of the bullet wound on my abdomen and is letting us stay here for nothing.

“Well one thing is for sure she is a silly kitten, for letting us vampires stay here without anything in return. Though she sure is brave. I never saw someone go against Ruki-kun like that.”

“It is interesting to say the least.” Ruki finally replies, closing his book once more. “Though, it doesn’t change our situation, one mere female cannot feed us all. While we made vampires human food can sate us for so long, in the end we need human blood to power up and finish the fight against the Sakamakis.”

At least that hasn’t changed while I was out. Those 6 aristocrat vampires, they still have Eve.

“So what will be the plan?” I ask.

“I expect _him_ to arrive sooner or later to this place. Our mission hasn’t changed, we will become Adam, the only thing that has changed is our main base. Though, with the people of the orphanage coming after us, getting to Eve will proof difficult. We need to rid of those humans first before we can get to Eve again.”

“Hmm, though I don’t really want to drink those humans’ blood, it tastes bad I am sure of.” Kou replies.

Indeed, those fuckers blood will taste even more horrid than that of the female I just had.

“So…” I ask again.

“For now rest up, with that livestock living here and a barrier that wards of all vampires, those Sakamakis won’t know we are hiding here, unless we leave through the gate or front door.” Ruki finishes, ordering us brothers all to bed. When we go upstairs Azusa and Kou take the smaller room, I took a quick glance to the room. Only a bookcase and a single bed and a futon on the floor are visible from the small door opening. I follow Ruki to the other room.

“Hmm, this sure is a surprise, while we haven’t said anything about the double bed she prepared a futon here as well.”

“I’ll take the floor, you take the bed Ruki.” I say, I’m way too tired to even argue who sleeps where, furthermore back at our own house I slept often in the vegetable garden. The soil was usually hard, sleeping on the floor with a futon will proof no problem to me.

 

~

 

It took at least a few more days before my wound healed up properly. That woman checked every day to see my progress. “Seriously why the fuck are you even that worried about the wound Piglet.”

“It’s Aurora.” The female replies shortly, fishing out a thread and a needle from a small tin box. Leaving me in the living room for a few seconds she returns with a box of matches.

“What are you planning to do.”

“Patch you up.” Again she replies shortly, getting the thread through the eye of the needle with ease.

“Oy, the fuck! You ain’t going to use that shit on me you little shit!” I shout at her. As if I let a human woman use that needle and what not on me, her blood alone is enough to make that little wound heal.

The female doesn’t say a word, that little shit, daring to ignore me. When I try to move a little bit the female glances up her eyes flaring with anger ordering me to sit the fuck back down. What the fuck, only Ruki is able to do that shit.

“I would just say so, sit the fuck down and don’t be a baby. You hardly feel this anyway.” Saying that the female pierces the needle through my skin, like she mentions this is hardly anything. Sitting put, I watch her carefully how she closes the wound within some mere minutes.

“There all set you big shouty baby” Getting up she grins, what is this? Isn’t she scared of me? Many humans put their tails between their legs and flee when they see me coming, though this piglet dared to raise her voice against me, twice even. Is this the strength that comes from knowing her life in ending soon?

“Oy…” I start, Aurora turns around, her hair like black threads flow while she turns slowly, when our eyes meet I lose the words what I wanted to say. “…Never mind” I turn away my gaze, somehow my cheeks are burning, why the hell am I even flustered over the fact that she patched up my wound.

“Pft, you sure are a funny one, don’t mind it…” Was all the female said, probably knowing I wanted to say thanks, before going back to the kitchen putting away the first aid box. “It might be some more days before the stitches fall out and the wound heals completely… You ought to take it easy for a bit longer, well just stay inside and I don’t see anything happen…” The female looks outside, her eyes are yearning to be in the fresh air. Speaking of which, the garden at home, I wonder how it is now. We haven’t been there for a long time. High likely many flowers and vegetables have already kicked the bucket.

Getting off the couch I can feel wound a little bit, while it isn’t as painful as when I first woke up. It sure is a bitch to move around. Then again drinking the woman’s blood so soon will be a bit too much. My amber eyes look out of the window, like the house the garden isn’t too big. It looked like the female at least tried to get many fruits and vegetables in her own territory. Smart.

“Oy, Piglet.”

“Aurora…” This is rather funny to hear her reply with her own name whenever I call her with my nickname.

“Piglet.”

A moment of silence came and the female turns on her heel. Her eyes blazing. “Aurora…”  
“Pig-let” Again her anger intensifies and the thing gets funnier by the second.

“Aurora!”

I bend over a little bit, with my 190 cm this joke makes it even funnier. “P-i-g-l-e-t”

The female doesn’t reply, with only her index finger she notes for me to come closer. What the fuck does she want, either way she can’t do much against me. Without a guard up I come closer as she wanted me to. With a hard smack she hits me on my head.

“Au-ro-ra! Get it through your skull, I have better stuff to do than teach a giant memories.”

The female may be short she sure can land a hit. “Damn bitch that hurt!”

Aurora sticks her tongue out, damn this woman she is playing around!

“Well what did you want to ask.”

I point to the little garden outside, kind of curious who tended it all this time. “That, what do you have growing there?”

“Apples, pears, tomatoes, basil, strawberries, onions, not much what can be harvested. Why?” She asks, glancing from the little garden back to me.

While it isn’t much that she has growing, I guess I can take care of it as a certain type of gratitude for saving my ass. Though, like hell I will say that. At least I know what is growing there.

“No real reason…” I finally reply. Taking another good look at the garden, there are hardly any weeds, it is taken well cared of. Did she all this? On her own? With that body? It hardly seems possible.

“Doctors advised me to do things outside, since whenever I am somewhere in nature, this corrupted body feels less corrupted and I actually feel somewhat alive than dead” With a weak smile she tries to hide her suffering. Why are you even telling me this Piglet, you have seen it from us right the last week. We hardly give any shits about you. Yet you openly keep on talking about yourself. Are you an idiot?

“Well you seem like you will be fine.” Turning on her heel once more the female slowly walks upstairs.

I kept my ears at sharp until I can clearly hear a door close, before I decided to go outside taking a better look at this ‘garden’, strolling my sleeves up I my instincts takes over and I start with getting rid of the pesky weeds.

“Fufu, Yuma-kun you sure are not honest with yourself~”

That voice, damn you Kou, eavesdropping weren’t you. “Shut up. It’s my decision to do this. Why do you care?”

“I don’t, though you have been acting a bit different since you woke up, is it from the kitten’s blood?”

Her blood huh. True it isn’t high quality, though it is manageable. It seems that human illness can’t affect us former-human vampires. “Did Ruki already say something yet of what we are going to do now?”

Kou shakes his head. Not yet huh, so this will be our headquarters for a bit longer then. Eve is still with those Sakamakis, they are able to go to school normally, while the orphanage is still after us.

“Now that I think of it, Kou, those damned adults do they know where we are?”

“We managed to shake them off, though I don’t think it will be long before they will find a trail to this house. You were bleeding rather heavily.”

“Shouldn’t we clean up that shit now then?”

“Ruki-kun is already on it, trying to make a fake trail of blood using his familiars, though he doesn’t seem to have enough power to do so.”

He needs to feed that is what he needs to do to set it in motion. Well damn, with Eve out of range, this indeed proves difficult. Both the Sakamakis and the Orphanage are after us.

How long will be able to live like this I wonder.

 

Day 9 of 365


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's POV  
> Aurora decides to show Ruki and his brother a rather dangerous garden, with the garden in his mind Ruki now has a plan to eliminate one of the enemies of the brothers. Will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god Ruki is really hard to write IC, he give no shits about strangers, though since he is my Bae and liferuiner in Dialovers, I had a great fun in writing this. :) That and it gave me an excuse to read about flowers and how dangerous they can me :3c

**The Plan**

Human lives sure are fragile, every single one of them. When I think back of the days when I was still an ignorant human boy, it makes me laugh. How foolish I was. Karma has already punished me for what I did. Though when I look at that female, her life is already fleeting as it is, yet she isn’t fazed to take risks or chances. If it is called idiocy or bravery is what I still don’t know the answer to.

 

“You are making a scary face Ruki-kun.”

The oh so familiar voice of my little idol brother brings me back from my book. We have been staying with the human female for almost ten days. In those days Kou hasn’t found a single weakness, beside her cancer. Yuma is already getting used in living with the woman, then again while he is familiar with the female, she might open up more, revealing more to Kou’s eye.

“It is nothing.” I reply after a while. I glance from my book to the female, with a pencil behind her ear and one in her hand, she is thinking rather hard. Not only that, she doesn’t look that foolish to fall into traps like I thought of before. A remarkable woman.

“If there something on my face Ruki-kun, even when I am not looking away from my own studies I can feel your eyes on me you know…”  
“Hmpf, don’t get too high of yourself.” Sharp too. This can be used to our advantage.

“Kitten what are you studying over there?” Kou walks from me to the female kneeling on the opposite end of the black glass coffee table. “Uwah, poison flowers… Why would you want to learn about that?”

Poison flowers? Why would a human indeed want to know about those.

“I live alone Kou-kun, at first I started to learn about these flowers cause I got sick of chemotherapy and wanted to end my life faster…” The female wavers a moment. I keep my ears perked while my eyes are focused on the mystery novel in my hands.

Aurora chuckles. “…I got scared when I successfully made a poison, now I just read about them and what they can do or how it is used back in the days.”

Kou is silent, out of the corner of my eyes I can see him move from the opposite end of the table to behind the woman. Reading with her over her shoulder. After a moment, Kou perks up and he positions beside the female, reading with her.

“Hee, so many pretty flowers and all of them are deadly?”

“Fufu, beautiful isn’t it, women are the same Kou-kun, we are fragile like roses but don’t forget our thorns~”

A smart woman is worth of a rose’s metaphor, many women are like Sakura, they whither too fast, especially in a vampire’s hands, with a single touch they will wither and fall to their death.

“Are there any dangerous flowers in your garden Sow?” As expected of the gardening brother, curious to know the contents of the garden.

“There is one, Belladonna. Though, I don’t need to look far to get my poison. Follow me I can show you guys.”

Poison flowers within reach of a civilized neighborhood, it hardly seems real. I close my book, interested as well of this place and its surroundings. I glance to Azusa who shows a certain interest in what the female would show us.

She gives us a warm confident smile, before fetching a warm crème-white jacket. The left side decorated with a golden tribal looking symbol.

“Well let’s go then.” With the keys in hand he opens the back door, waiting for us all to leave, before skipping to the gate. I perk my ears, even for a sub city neighborhood it is sure is quiet, even after 10 days I hardly heard any cars or any sort of sound to give away human are living here.

Outside her house, beyond the human made barrier, which kept us from entering 10 days ago.

“I guess I need to make some more spare keys…” Aurora murmurs to herself. This caught my attention, so besides her there are other people who can drop in and rat out our position being there.

“Oy!” I called out to her, calmly her eyes gaze into mine. “Who else has the keys of the house?”

Aurora remained silent. I squinted my eyes, adding more pressure to the question.

“Not going to answer livestock?”

She takes another glance at the keys before gazing back to me.

“My doctor has one key and the other…” She falls silent again. “… The other…” Breaking eye contact, things get more suspicious.

“Ruki-kun.” Kou whispers, tugging at my grey jacket. His own eyes tell me the message, he will explain later if the female doesn’t.

“My parents have the other…” The answer finally comes. Parents, so she does have them.

“Kitten didn’t you say your parents aren’t here anymore? Was that a lie?” Kou stole the question out of my mouth.

“They are dead to me…” Aurora replies, before starting to walk. As if remembering an important mission. Ah yes, the poison flowers.

 

Leaving the living area behind us, the scenery changes suddenly, behind us are the houses, while in front of us lies a wide green field. In the distance I can spot some farms. Aurora continues her walk to a little bridge in the distance. A little creek is what separates the farms with the living area.

The walk only took about 5 minutes before the female stops again.

“It’s here.” She simply states. Glancing to us first before glancing back to whatever she is looking. With my hands in my pants pockets I stand behind her. Before us lies an old mansion in ruins, behind the trees I can see a lake, several birds swimming.

“Inside that mansion I already found Belladonna, there are more poison flowers though I haven’t plucked those to plant in the garden”

“Why is that Sow?” Yuma kneels beside the gate, plucking a wildflower.

“Either no interest in plucking them or no knowledge of how they are called or what they can do. I know the birds stay clear of the mansion and it’s ruins.”

“Uwaah, such a scary place, aren’t you scared of the ruins kitten?”

“Scared? Of an old building in ruins? So called urban legends of dead people resurfacing here like zombies. Do I look stupid to you?” The female chuckles. No stupid she is not, though her curiosity and lack of fear will kill her one day. This ruin is the reason why I hardly hear or feel any human beings here. The ones that still remain in that neighborhood must be like Aurora, not fearing the urban legend.

Kou lets out a little laugh, I gaze towards him wondering what might amuse the blonde so much. His eyes are sparkling, like a child inside a candy store. I glance to the female whose eyes are the same as my little brother. Rather than being afraid of this place, she is amazed by it.

“You are a fool” I murmur.

“Aren’t we all Ruki-kun”

I keep my blue-grey eyes on her, impressed that she could hear what I murmured only moments ago.

“Whether we are humans or vampires, we are all bunch of idiots, there are ones who a big idiots and there are ones who are not so big idiots.”

A hidden message lies in her sentence, while she states it rather obvious, she keeps the true message hidden.

“Okay, let’s go pluck some more variety of poison flowers Sow!” With a loud kick, Yuma busts open the rusted front gate. Aurora stands amazed yet again.

“Wow, that is a way of getting in.” Her amazement isn’t audible in her voice.

“Huh, how the hell did you get in?” My brother asks

“I’m glad you asked.” Aurora steps forward, rolling her sleeves up, finding the right places through the rusted gate bars, climbing herself higher and higher until she reaches the top, climbing over the gate before dropping to the floor, keeping balance on her feet, slowly rising. Her hair slightly out of order from the small jump.

“Well I do thank you for making it is easier to enter this place” A giggle is audible and for some reason is sounds rather refreshing. A female giggle.

I let out a chuckle, sharp, foolish yet unafraid, a rather strong woman she is, Aurora. One would be the fool indeed not letting her into the allied corps.

Those sharp scarlet eyes are the one I will use to make sure we at least can rid of one enemy this month. The flowers growing here will come in great use for it too. Our enemy are humans, who are more fragile than vampires. A weak poison will do fine, even better if the cause is a failing heart.

I look around the front yard of the ruins, Belladonna is growing almost on every nook and corner. In the far back bigger flowers hang from a bush and close to it a smaller plant, with white orbs like fruits in the middle a black dot.

“You are plotting something there aren’t you Ruki-kun.” Her scarlet eyes go from my blue grey ones to where I was looking.

“Angel’s Trumpets and Doll’s Eyes. The first is a sneaky killer, many people don’t suspect it is dangerous and overdose themselves, dying rather slowly of the toxins. Doll’s Eyes on the other hand is a more dangerous beauty, the whole plant is toxic, though the best way to kill a man is to feed them the berries, give them a few berries and watch them quiver for breath and die rather fast.”

“As expected of a former medical student… What more can we use in this Eden of Death?” I ask out of mere curiosity

Aurora turns her eyes scanning the area as if finding for something she knows is there but can’t find it right on the spot. When her eyes stops moving, her feet make a few steps from where she is standing. Plucking a purple blue flower. Even I know this one.

“Wolfsbane.”

“Ping pong~” She giggles again. “Only a little bit is needed of this toxin to kill an adult.” Dropping the flower, she bends down, hiding her hands in the sleeves of her white jacket, digging the flower with root and all out of the ground. “For now I will plant this one in the garden. It will look good with the Bella Donna.”

Rather than a rose this woman can better be called after the Wolfsbane or after the Bella Donna. Both good looking and lethal. Perhaps had I still been a human I would have taken a great interest in the female.

“Well you boys now know a rather good spot for plotting.” She glances to me, giving me a rather cunning smirk. “Let’s head back shall we”

 

Back at the house Aurora and Yuma both worked in the garden, making sure the newly plucked poison flower would be able to survive in the new surroundings. On the glass coffee table the female’s book laid still open, I search for the register, trying to find out what one can do to kill a human with either Bella Donna or Wolfsbane. The contents are of great value, perhaps the poison will do good to the Sakamaki too, though for now, getting rid of those humans of the Orphanage comes first. With that woman here it will proof a rather easy task now.

My eyes stay on my little brothers, waiting for them all to turn around and read the message in my eyes. _I have a plan in order, when the female sleeps I will inform you and we will commence our plans_.

Kou and Yuma nod, their eyes tell me they are ready as ever. I glance to my youngest brother who is biting his nails. He is excited. Good. Tomorrow we will have our revenge. After that will come our next plan, getting rid of the Sakamakis so we can snatch away Eve back into our circle. I can’t keep that person waiting for too long.

 

Day 10 of 365


End file.
